Revival
by Sakura Blossom3
Summary: PG13 only for some intense moments. An enemy from centuries ago has awakened, and is bent on destroying the heirs of the children who imprisoned her- The Digidestined. Takari, Sorato, Kouimi, Miyaken r&r please
1. The Picnic

Hello Minna, I took a bit of a break from writing, but I'm back now!  
  
Muse: A 'bit'?!  
  
*smacks Muse over the head with keyboard* Yes, a bit, now quiet you!  
  
Muse: *opens mouth*  
  
I SAID QUIET!!!!!!!!  
  
Muse:*shuts mouth*  
  
That's better! By the way, Happy New Year minna! If your reading this while it still IS the new year, that is..if I've finished it soon enough..well, anyway, on with the fic. It's filled with my usual dark, angsty stuff, along with the normal humor, but a bit more other DD action than usual..  
  
Muse: Shut. Up.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Deep in the darkness of Ash Forest, a shady shadow stirred, disrupting the enveloping stillness that surrounded it. Naturally, this shadow was cast by a creature, though what species that creature was, it was impossible to tell. With the face and body of a human, it did not look a thing like a Digimon, so that was ruled out. But judging by the fact that her/his hair fanned out in feathers and his/her hands were made up of shimmering scales and sharp claws, it was obviously not human, either. The speciesless creature was laying on the cold stone floor of a deep cave, far down at the very bottom. He/She had moved for what seemed the first time in many years, as a thick sheet of dust had settled around his/her form. The creature stretched it's long, pale arms and skipped the yawning part of the scene, going straight for the part when it howled in agony and hatred.  
  
It dragged itself up from the floor, it's face covered in vengeance. It reached out a clawed hand and pressed it in a long crevice in the cave wall. Then, when the wall opened to reveal a path to a brighter, peaceful land, it's eyes glinted dangerously. "Those children are not going to get off this time." It whispered to itself, limping down the path towards the light.  
  
  
  
Hikari squealed happily as she jumped over a fallen tree in Odaiba Park. She had grown her soft chestnut hair out and had pulled it up in a ponytail, and at the moment she was hurrying to the annual celebration of the Digidestined. After defeating Malomyotismon, they had decided to hold only one celebration a year, and had settled on this day to hold it. It had been a year since that final battle, and since then not a single foe had arisen in the Digital World. Hikari was more enthusiastic than usual to gather, as she had been cooped up at home with nothing to do for almost two months. She ran into the clearing where they were meeting and immediately was hugged by Mimi.  
  
"Hikari!" she cooed, letting go of the brunette. "Oh, I missed you all so much! I mean, America's great and everything, but I just can't get as close with my friends there as you guys!" Hikari cast a look around at everyone, already gathered there, and judging by their faces they'd all been given the same welcome. "Hey Meems" she said, and walked over, planting herself between Miyako and Takeru, casting a warning glance at Miyako. The violet- haired girl gave her a look that reminded her that she'd devoted practically the whole past year to flirting with Ken. Hikari giggled and purposefully brushed her hand against Takeru's as she reached for a rice ball.  
  
Jyou raised his glass for a toast. "To a whole year of peace!" he said. The others echoed him and drank their various drinks. Sora made a face at Yamato's drink. "How can you DRINK that stuff?" she asked him, eying the liquid as though she was about to gag. Her boyfriend just smiled and took another drink. "It's good!" he insisted. "Ugh.." The red-head muttered as she watched Yamato down more tomato juice.  
  
Koushirou set his laptop down on the grass next to him as he reached for a bottle of Ginger Ale. Mimi plopped down next to him. "What IS it that you do on that thing?" she asked him, nodding towards the computer. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Here, I'll show you." He said, opening it. "I usually get on the internet, usually on Buildit.com.*a/n I made this site up, I don't know if it exists or what it really does* That site has lots of things to add to your computer. But I bet there is lots of sites you'd like, too." He said.  
  
Taichi and Daisuke sat by a tree, arguing over the last soccer match of the year. "Oh come on, that was completely justificated call! He completely did that on purpose!" insisted Taichi. Daisuke refused to give, though. "No way, I was right next to them! I saw with my own eyes, it was a puddle that made him trip!" "IT HADN'T RAINED IN THREE WEEKS!"  
  
Takeru felt his gaze wander. Hikari was talking about something-some show, he thought-and normally he would have jumped at the chance to talk with his best friend. But for some reason he couldn't hold his attention on her, or anyone else for that matter. He couldn't concentrate on anything lately.  
  
"Takeru?" asked Hikari, touching his shoulder. He started and turned to her. "Huh?" he asked. "I asked you whether or not you thought Meltrina and Vilrock would get together." She said softly, looking at him curiously. "Oh, uh..sure." he answered not-so-brilliantly. Hikari didn't look convinced. "Well, I'm gonna go gossip with Miyako, okay?" she said, and walked over to where Miyako was eating rice balls with Ken, who looked distinctly embarrassed.  
  
So Takeru resumed staring into space, watching the wispy white clouds stretch and change as he lost himself in his thoughts again. 


	2. The Email of Foreboding

Oops, forgot the disclaimer on the last chap: I do not own Digimon. So please please please don't sue me! It won't do any good-I don't have anything to pay with, so I'll just sing for you.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night Yamato and Taichi walked, laughing, into Yamato's apartment. Taichi was spending the night-Hikari was staying with Miyako. "I still can't believe you said that to Mimi. You had to know that would get her mad!" Yamato laughed, dropping his coat over his sofa. Taichi shrugged. "Well, yeah, but it was true." he said, moving a pile of shirts to sit down. "Dude, you do NOT tell a girl that their hair doesn't look good. It's just not something you do!" the blonde countered. "I didn't say her hair looked bad! I just said she was having a bad hair day!" Taichi whined. "Whatever."  
  
Yamato rolled over on the sofa. "Did you notice Takeru being strangely quiet today?" he asked, a worried look on his face. Taichi nodded, also looking worried. "Hikari told me he's been acting distant for weeks. I was hoping you'd know something about it." he said. Yamato shook his head. "I think I'll ask him about it tomorrow." he decided. "And you should apologize to Meems." Taichi's eye twitched. "I don't see why she's so mad, anyhow."  
  
  
  
Takeru opened the door to his apartment and turned on the lights. His mom wasn't home, she was working. He sighed and put his shoes in the closet. He rubbed his eyes and went to get ready for bed. The day had felt incredibly long, and Takeru had surprised himself by wishing it was over. He'd always looked forward to these celebrations-it was the only time they were all together, save Christmas. But this one had just seemed to annoy Takeru, like a fly that won't stop buzzing around your ear.  
  
He shrugged it off as fatigue and lay down on his bed. Along with being rather detached lately, he'd felt extremely tired. He'd actually considered quitting the basketball team a few times, but he had managed to maintain a desire to play the sport. He started to nod off when it began to rain. His eyes slowly shut as the droplets of water beat against the glass pane of his window. His last thoughts were about how rain meant so many different things to people. Sorrow, luck, despair, danger, and.hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hikari frowned as she brushed her hair. She was really worried about Takeru- he'd hardly smiled twice during the whole picnic. Hikari missed his smile. It always lit up his whole, beautiful face and made those sky blue eyes dance. His whole being would radiate his happiness, just as it always radiated his other emotions. And today it had radiated exhaustion. And confusion.  
  
"Hey Hikari, I think Ken's finally getting the message that I like him." Miyako's voice cut into Hikari's thoughts. She smiled. "That's great, Miyako." she said, and proceeded to forget about Takeru for the night.  
  
  
  
Sora opened the umbrella she had thought to bring with her to the picnic. 'I hate the rain.' she thought, hurrying through the sheets of cold water. 'I still can't believe Yamato drank that stuff. SOOO gross. Ew!' She pulled open the door to her apartment and was greeted by the regular scent of a bazillion types of flowers. "Hi Mom," she greeted, entering the kitchen to grab a snack.  
  
"Oh, Sweetie, you're soaked!" exclaimed her mother, jumping up and wrapping a towel that seemed to have been just waiting on the table to dry someone off around her. Sora laughed. "I'm fine Mom, I just got a little wet!" she said, shrugging her mother off. "Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you, you've got an email. I haven't read it," her mother added quickly when she saw the scandalized look on her daughter's face, "I just have heard that annoying beeping all day long, and I thought I'd tell you."  
  
"Okay, Mom, I'll go get it before it makes the flowers wilt." Sora laughed as she went to get it. She swung open the door and collapsed on her bed, wrapping her hair up in the towel before opening up the email. She stopped smiling instantly when she read it:  
  
  
  
Chosen Children,  
  
You'll pay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, there's the second chapter, so give me your opinions and perhaps I'll write more!  
  
Muse: It won't do any good, any comments they give you will be negative, because that's the only kind of comment anyone with any sort of sanity or intelligence would EVER give you, as your such a horrible writ-*is cut off when she is suddenly hit by a huge, metal calculator*  
  
As I was saying..Please R&R! You see, that's what that little key right down there is for; you're meant to click it, add this to your fav lists, add me to your fav authors list, and then review this story..it's what you're supposed to do..please? 


	3. Vilmon's fate

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, never will, although I do own rather a nice pair of shoes, they have this semi-high heel on the heel and a zipper up the side-  
  
Muse: Shut up.  
  
*grins* Arigatou for all the wonderful reviews, minna! You're all way too sweet to be serious. Thanks again!  
  
Muse: I don't think I like them.  
  
Why not?  
  
Muse: Well, that one reviewer shot me with a laser! *scowl*  
  
Well, it's not like you're solid, so you didn't feel it.  
  
Muse: Oh, sure, let's all shoot at Muse because she can't feel it!!!  
  
Oh, don't try and gain sympathy, you meanie.  
  
Muse: I'm not mean!  
  
Hai you are.  
  
Muse: Am not!!!  
  
Whatever.  
  
Muse: Hey,--  
  
Oh, be quiet.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ken tripped over a magazine lying on the floor of his family's apartment. He shook his head, wondering why his mother had started reading so many mothering magazines. He thought she must still feel like everything that happened was her fault.  
  
He tossed it over onto the couch and went to his room. Sitting on his bed, he unzipped his bag to let Wormmon out and looked at the picture next to his bed. It was a framed photo of the Christmas party he and his friends had held the year before. It showed Miyako smiling brilliantly , with her arm linked with Ken's, Hikari sweatdropping as she tried to nudge closer to Takeru than Daisuke, who was trying to wrap his arm around her neck, and Iori with an exasperated smile on his face as he observed the jumble.  
  
Ken fixed his gaze on Takeru, noticing that he wore an expression that he hadn't for a while. His face in the picture was bright and happy-lately it had bore mainly exhaustion and forced smiles. Ken had noticed this right away, naturally, but hadn't said anything about it.  
  
Takeru was worrying him. He hadn't been acting at all like himself lately. At the picnic today he'd hardly said a word, even when Hikari was trying to get him to drink one of Iori's grandfather's prune juice packets. Not that Ken had had that much time to notice-what with being completely enraptured in Miyako's radiant beauty-but it was still obvious enough. He wondered what was up.  
  
As soon as Mimi skipped into her hotel room-where she was staying during her visit to Japan-she ran over to her suitcase. Michael had accidentally left his laptop at her place the night before she came to Japan, and she had absentmindedly packed it into her suitcase. She wrenched it out from between two of her tightly packed tops and flipped it open.  
  
"Okay, Koushirou said you turned it on by clicking..this?" she said out loud, then squealed when she clicked the button and a terrible staticy roar erupted from it. She clicked it again and the roaring stopped. "Well, I guess that wasn't it." she said, searching the laptop again. "This one? AHHH! NO!" she cried, snapping the laptop shut as it flickered to life and she caught her first glimpse of his wallpaper. "MY GOSH WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY?!?!?!?!"  
  
She flipped it back open when she heard a beeping. "Huh?" she said, shielding her eyes against the background while she clicked on the window flashing 'NEW MESSAGE'. "Maybe I shouldn't read this, after all, it is for Michael." she said, even as she began to read the words.  
  
Chosen Child,  
  
I know who you are, Tachikawa. I'm back.  
  
Mimi stared. 'Well, they're not exactly the best letter-writers, now, are they?' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vilmon whimpered as she rushed around a tall, weathered tree, her spiked yellow tail flipping over in the air behind her yellow-green rabbit-like body. Oh, she was in for it this time, no way around it. She wished she hadn't stopped to get a drink with all her heart. Oh, she was dead..dead.dead..  
  
She quivered as she hesitantly crept into the dark fortress that now loomed over the entire island. Shaking her head mentally, she padded up to the creature, who was perched coldly on a rock-hard throne. The thing looked down at Vilmon, who shook with nerves. "Vilmon." The creature spoke in a harsh, emotionless voice. "I understand you have been trying to live a good life? Be.nice?" Vilmon nodded, her jet-black eyes bulging in fear. "You know that's not possible. You're one of my followers-you always have been." The thing continued.  
  
Vilmon winced as though she had been whipped. "What I do not understand is why one of my followers would attempt to change into one of those blasted failures, when they should have been looking for a way to release me from my prison. Luckily, I found a way myself. But that does not excuse your betrayal." Vilmon jumped and opened her mouth. "M-my goddess, please, please forgive me! I-I'll do anything!" she pleaded the creature, now confirmed to be a female. Vilmon backed up a step when she raised a hand menacingly at Vilmon.  
  
"Did I say you could speak?" she asked, her voice piercing through the still, cold air. Vilmon shook her head furiously, then asked, in an effort to stall her punishment, "W-what way did you use to escape, my goddess?" The creature knew what the digimon was trying to do, but chose to answer anyway.  
  
"It turns out those horrid children who imprisoned me have been replaced. And, as you know very well, a chosen child, especially one with a very strong spirit, can be very, very useful." she said simply, and then smirked as she raised a clawed hand to point at Vilmon's terrified face.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for now, everyone. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one'll be longer! That is, if you review.. 


End file.
